I Never Realized How Much I Love You
by MaxineColdbane
Summary: A quick one shot, will be adding a lemon in the 2nd chapter (probably)
1. Chapter 1

Tino ran up to Berwald, and grabbed him in a hug. He did t know why, he just had these butterflies in his stomach. But once his arms were around the taller Nordic, he instantly felt better.

The Swede gasped in shock. He wasn't used to Finland returning his affection in any way. "What was that for Tino?"

"I... I don't know... I just had this feeling... Like I couldn't stand being apart from you for even 5 more minutes..."

Berwald's eyes showed interest, but his expression stayed the same.

"Tino... That's called love."

"W-what? What do you mean Su-San?" Tino blushed lightly.

"You love me..."

Tino blushed deeper, and the butterflies came back.

"I... I think I do..."

The taller nation looked into Tino's violet eyes. Before either of them knew it, their lips had met.

Tino slowly melted into the kiss. He threw his arms around the Swede's neck, and realized that Berwald's arms were around his waist. Violet eyes closed and the kiss began to heat up. Berwald licked Tino's lip, silently asking for entrance. Tino allowed it, opening his mouth to allow the other's tongue into his mouth. As the Swede's tongue explored his mouth, Tino's fingers curled into his hair, pulling him even closer.

When the two pulled apart for air, Tino's was left with a huge blush across his face.

_He had just shared his first kiss with a guy..._


	2. Chapter 2

_He had shared his first kiss with a guy..._

But they were nowhere near done... Berwald lips went to the other's neck, kissing and nipping at spots. Tino was suddenly lifted into the air bridal style, and carried into their room.

Berwald set him gently on the bed and locked the door behind him. Tino laid back, red in the face. He knew where this was going... And it was going fast.

The older nation's lips met with his neck again, and Tino let out a gasp. Berwald took advantage of this, moving his lips to Tino's mouth, and sliding his tongue in.

He began exploring Tino's mouth with his tongue, enjoying the different tastes. He slowly began unbuttoning the other's shirt, sliding it off and throwing it away as if it disgusted him, as Tino did the same with his.

Berwald's lips left the other's and moved down to his chest, nipping at his nipple and tracing circles around it with his tongue. Tino let out a soft moan as the Swede left a thin trail of saliva down his chest with his tongue, until he reached the zipper of the Finnish boy's pants. Tino turned a deeper red as his zipper was ever-so-slowly undone by Berwald's teeth. Tino's eyes closed as his pants were removed, leaving him in his boxers.

But soon after, his violet eyes shot open, as Berwald's hand moved to grope his clothed vital regions. "S-Su-San! W-what are y-you doing?!"

Berwald began stroking the outside of Tino's boxers. Tino let out a small cry, and threw his arms around the Swede's neck. Berwald kissed his neck again, while stroking the new-found erection under Tino's underwear.

Tino let out a long moan of complete pleasure, before realizing that the Swede's hand was no longer on the _outside_ of his boxers. The younger nation gasped and squinted his eyes closed as Berwald slowly removed the final layer of clothing.

Tino shivered as two fingers ran up his erection. Berwald's lips left his neck once more, licking down his chest again, until he reached Tino's vital regions. He kissed the tip gently, before slowly sliding it into his mouth, gripping what he couldn't reach with his hand.

Tino gasped and bucked his hips forward, as the other let a groan. He took more of the erection into his mouth, and increased his speed, head bobbing up and down the shaft. Tino couldn't take it anymore. He arched his back, as he came into the Swede's mouth.

"Wha! Su-San, Im sorry!"

"It's ok, Tino..." Berwald said, swallowing, and laid next to the smaller nation.

Tino closed his eyes for a second, but before he knew it... He was fast asleep.

**Holy ****_SHIT_****. I looked back at this and said "I wrote that!?"**

**Comments are appreciated~**


End file.
